


Moving

by nastasiaaisatsan



Category: Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, P - Freeform, Porn with Feelings, Woman on Top, alpha！MJ, omega!Peter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastasiaaisatsan/pseuds/nastasiaaisatsan
Summary: 她的男孩的骨骼轻盈，跃过林立高楼时像一只飞离枝梢的鸟。她的男孩肌肉纤薄，心脏像所有活物一样蓬勃。她的男孩，彼得帕克，在她身下的沙发上颤抖得像只淋了雨的小猫。她想起那个她从垃圾箱里捡回他的晚上，他受了枪伤，肩上是还未干涸的血洞，脸色苍白，狼狈不堪，也像一只可怜的流浪小猫。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Kudos: 8





	Moving

**Author's Note:**

> 一直希望有个人来疼爱一下1610pp所以意淫出了这篇。  
小猫比喻重复使用预警！因为我喜欢小猫！  
标题是Kate Bush的Moving，写的时候听的bgm，文可以不看，歌一定要听。

她的男孩的骨骼轻盈，跃过林立高楼时像一只飞离枝梢的鸟。她的男孩肌肉纤薄，心脏像所有活物一样蓬勃。

她的男孩，彼得帕克，在她身下的沙发上颤抖得像只淋了雨的小猫。她想起那个她从垃圾箱里捡回他的晚上，他受了枪伤，肩上是还未干涸的血洞，脸色苍白，狼狈不堪，也像一只可怜的流浪小猫。

他是城市里的英雄，执拗地用尚未发育完全的少年的身体闯进那些拳头和枪弹里。她有时也怀疑她的彼得是不是真的适合做这件事，因为他实在瘦小单薄，甚至让人担心一个紧紧的拥抱也会压断他的肋骨。

她有时恍惚觉得这个男孩是玻璃做的，有着澄澈透明的灵魂和易碎的身体。但他又确实强韧，他能举起汽车，能闯进着火的大楼救出哭泣的孩子，也能承受住许许多多身体上的淤青和流血的伤口。

是的，她的彼得，能承受住许许多多身体上的淤青和流血的伤口，却经不住酒精棉片的摩擦。酒精擦过伤口部分的躯体泛起细微的战栗，他吃痛地小声喘气，让她轻一点，额头上泛起细密的汗滴。她有点为男孩勇敢和脆弱的反差发笑。

疼痛和凑近交融的呼吸让血液奔涌，她的男孩缓慢升起热度和她熟悉的omega气味，皮肤泛起粉色。他闻起来像雨后阳光初显的草地。MJ。他喊起她的名字，弓起腿小心地贴上她俯下的腰细细地磨蹭，像只露出柔软肚皮乞求爱抚的小猫。

她随着彼得释放出属于自己的信息素，在他眼皮上印下一个青涩的安抚意味的吻。尽管这不是她第一次吻彼得，更不是第一次做出亲密举动，但她每次都带着些许紧张，她总担心自己的动作传达不出完整的爱——而这正是她认为他需要的。她的男孩也开始用嘴唇追逐她的脸颊轮廓，带着不希望这个清浅的吻结束似的急躁。

她提醒彼得伤口还没缠上绷带，得再忍一会儿，他乖了下来，只剩巴巴地望着。他任由玛丽·简摆弄他的四肢为他包扎，绷带的粗糙触感也让他难耐，他的皮肤泛起热气，布制的沙发上也已经被小穴用处的液体浸湿了一小块。

她的男孩，她的omega，躁动又委屈，深棕色的眼睛里已经被氤氲出了泪水。她脱下自己的T恤和牛仔裤，落在沙发脚边那团红蓝色软布和医药箱旁。她是个和自己的omega一样年轻的alpha，乳房还没有达到成熟女性的饱满，带着少女特有的羞赧。

她俯身亲吻彼得的嘴，刚一接触便得到了柔软唇舌的热切回应，彼得小声的轻哼被碾碎在这个绵长的吻里。男孩的双手像要抓住什么似的在玛丽·简身上胡乱摸索，红发纠缠在他的手指间，热度从掌心抵达她赤裸的肌肤。她也开始回应，小心抚摸起男孩泛着潮红的身体。

彼得的身体没有太多肌肉，纤细的四肢像个小女孩。乳头颤颤地挺立着，随着她的触碰把颤抖传递到整个躯体。彼得小声地呜咽，从鼻腔里哼出她的名字。

她的手逡巡来到男孩的小腹，滑向只有自己触碰过的隐秘境地。

彼得已经乖乖地张开腿了，其实他早就等不及了，小小的入口泛着湿漉漉的粉色，洇开到大腿根，消失进刚缠好的白色纱布里。只是进入一根手指就已经让他颤抖着挺起腰身发出舒服的喘息。 

发情期Omega的身体已经为交合做好了准备，原本是可以直接进入的——但玛丽·简总怕自己会伤到彼得，或者说总是想尽可能地保护彼得。她当然知道自己的这种想法很可笑，对方是蜘蛛侠，永远是保护别人的角色，可是她还是想哪怕只是在现在这样的时刻做一个可以保护他的人。

她放进两根手指，小穴里泥泞的软肉热情地迎合，彼得也发出难耐的软叫，用着不稳的气息哀求着她快一点，甚至开始挺动着身体像前蹭，他已经把自己整个向她敞开了。

她终于把早已准备好的性器抵上男孩的穴口，分泌了大量体液又已经经过扩张的甬道并不难进入。性器刚进到最深处，男孩的分身就随着主人的呻吟喷出了稀薄的液体，高潮过的彼得整个人都瘫软了，只剩胸脯起伏着喘气。

她握起男孩疲软的双腿开始缓慢抽插，彼得的整个身体都随着下体的撞击一起颤抖。他艰难地撑起上半身向她索吻，泛红的眼角和湿漉漉的眼睛像在撒娇。她不知道彼得是不是还有着像平常一样的蜘蛛力量，但她恍惚觉得自己身下的这个男孩又变成了彼得，只是彼得，就像被蜘蛛咬之前的彼得。

她抱着彼得就着姿势靠着沙发扶手坐起，捧着他头发散乱的脑袋吻他，彼得顺从地任由她长驱直入。她没有等到彼得缺氧就放开了，她不想让他有一丁点难受，她总是能把握好亲吻的度。而彼得只想和玛丽·简近一点再近一点，下身加快的速度夺走了他的力气，他只能垂着头靠在玛丽简肩上，他们差不多高，他的鼻子刚好能触碰到她的alpha腺体，那是令他感到平静的气息的源头。而他自己的后颈传来湿软的触感，在这份触感转为刺痛的时候，她在他身体里释放了。

——她从来不会进入他的生殖腔，她知道现在的彼得，现在的他们，还无法养育一个孩子，她也不知道他们未来会不会拥有一个孩子。

窗外的城市暮色四合，他们在凌乱的室内相拥睡去，如同一对母体中的婴儿。


End file.
